juste une ombre
by Yugai
Summary: peut on vraiment échapper à la fatalité ? moi pas. je ne peux tout simplement pas te resister, et une fois de plus tu me récupère...YAOI ! One Shot


Je me réveil, je me cache de toi, tu me cherche, je le sais, tu es passé voir mon patron pour me trouver. Je passe d'une pièce à l'autre, mon amant a répondu à ma lettre, il me demande pardon, il t'aime lui aussi, c'est donc ainsi que tu m'a retrouvé. Je me tasse encore un peu plus sur moi-même. Le noir, je tombe dans les escaliers, mon boss me regarde me réveiller à l'hospital. Je le regarde, les larmes se mettent à couler sur mon visage sans que je puisse les arrêter. Il me prend dans ses bras et me berce comme un nouveau né, ce geste m'apaise quelque peu, tant qu'il continuera du moins. Il refuse de me quitter, j'insiste pour qu'il se repose, il me pousse et s'allonge à côté de moi. Je suis surpris mais le laisse faire, sa présence me fait du bien. Je m'endors après une nouvelle crise de larme, il est malheureux pour moi je me rapproche de lui dans mon sommeil, il ne me repousse pas, au contraire, j'ouvre les yeux le lendemain serré contre lui. Je ne bouge pas plus que la veille, la chaleur qui me fait défaut depuis plusieurs jours. Il ouvre les yeux, me sourit, je tente de lui répondre mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, je me retrouve contre lui. Avant de réaliser se qui était en train de se passer, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres, j'ouvre la bouche et répond à son baiser. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais là, j'ai besoin de lui. Je me rapproche encore un peu de lui jusqu'à le sentir contre moi, comme nos vêtements nous empêchaient de nous toucher, nous les avons enlevés comme nous le pouvions, c'est-à-dire très mal. Il me maintient contre lui, je ne cherche pas à m'échapper, c'est agréable. Il m'embrasse à nouveau, ses mains descendent lentement le long de mon torse, caressent mes abdos, il bouge son bassin contre moi, m'excite comme jamais, je ne comprend pas pourquoi je suis dans cet état là, mais en même temps, je m'en contre fiche. Il ne va pas assez vite à mon goût, j'ai moi-même commencé à le caresser. Cependant, contrairement à lui, je n'étais pas décidé à rester sage. Je commence à l'embrasser, d'abord dans le cou, puis en descendant le long de son ventre pour arriver à son bas ventre. Je l'entendis soupirer, puis attendis quelques seconde qu'il manifeste son mécontentement avant de commencer à passer mes lèvres sur sa verge déjà au garde à vous. Je me décidais à le prendre en bouche mais me ravisais au dernier moment et lui proposais de jouer un peu plus longtemps. Il ne cache pas sa surprise et me regarde, attendant que je lui expose ce à quoi je pense. Sans répondre, je prend sa main et la pose sur mon propre sexe déjà dur, je suis prêt à exploser. Il comprend, passe par-dessus ma tête et se retrouve face à mon érection. J'avoue que pour ma première expérience de ce genre, ce fut plutôt une réussite. Je ne me suis pas arrêté là. Une fois lancé, je suis plutôt du genre insatiable, lui aussi. Il repris le contrôle, avant même que je m'en rende compte, je me retrouve les jambes écartées, frissonnant à cause du gel qu'il fait couler sur mes bourses, déclenchant une réaction violente de mon sexe, tendu à nouveau. J'attend que le round suivant débute, et en effet, ses doigts ne tardent pas à me préparer afin de le recevoir le plus aisément possible. Puis lui, enfin, il n'est pas du même calibre que ceux avec qui je joue habituellement, je crois que sans le lubrifiant, il n'aurait pas pu entrer. Il n'ose pas bouger, de peur de me blesser, je prend donc les choses en main et entame moi-même des petits mouvements de va et viens. Je soupire, il me regarde, je souris, lui aussi. « BOUGE ! » Je remue un peu le bassin, l'encourage à continuer. Il commence à bouger, lentement, pour que je ne souffre pas puis de plus en plus profondément. Une fois totalement en moi, je manque de m'évanouir tellement c'est bon. Ses mouvements reprirent, de plus en plus rapide et violent, m'amenant lentement mais sûrement à l'orgasme. La sensation de plaisir qui m'envahie me laisse sur le carreau. Il éjacule dans un mouchoir pour ne pas me salir, puis m'embrasse tendrement. Nous nous rhabillons juste à temps avant que l'infirmière n'entre dans la chambre. Tout sourire, il me tend la main et me ramène chez lui.

J'ai donc un nouvel amant, je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est le coup de foudre mais je suis bien avec lui. Et il me protège de… non, je ne dois pas y penser. La maison où nous nous sommes installés est située à la campagne. Il me laisse tôt le matin et rentre en fin d'après midi. Je passe mes journées devant la télévision, je lis ou je dors. Un mode de vie très répétitif, bien que reposant. Je ne manque de rien mais j'ai l'impression d'être en cage. Un matin alors que je prenais mon petit déjeuner devant la terrasse, j'entends la porte qui sonne, sans me méfier, j'ouvre, m'attendant à trouver un représentant quelconque. C'est toi, tu m'a retrouvé, encore, je tente de refermer la porte, trop tard, tu rentre à l'intérieur et me regarde. Étonnamment, tu n'essaie pas de m'approcher, tu me regarde, puis, d'un coup, tu m'annonce que tu a quitté ma sœur. Mon cœur s'arrête, je me sens mal. Tu me rattrape avant que je touche le sol, tu es inquiet pour moi, je sens que tu me traîne jusqu'au lit. Tu pose une serviette froide sur mon front puis reste assis à côté de moi jusqu'à mon réveil. Je te regarde, tu ne bouge pas, je te demande de répéter ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure, tu t'exécute en me demandant de ne pas tomber dans les pommes cette fois ci. Je ris, pour la première fois depuis cette première nuit avec toi, il y a presque deux ans. Je te fixe sans te voir, tu attend une réponse, je n'ai rien à te dire. Tu me donne une adresse et un numéro de téléphone, tu veux discuter avec moi, je ne suis pas contre, mais j'ai peur de craquer comme je l'ai déjà fais. Tu sais que tu m'as fais du mal, tu ne cherche pas d'excuses. Je t'entend partir, je reste seul avec ce papier où tout ce dont j'ai besoin est inscrit. Il rentre, sens que je ne suis pas dans mon état normal. Je me jette dans ses bras mais ne peux me résoudre à lui en parler, il voudrait détruire ce papier que je connais déjà par cœur. Je lui demande s'il peut me déposer en ville demain, je le sens se crisper, mais il accepte et m'assure qu'il me réveillera le lendemain. Il s'est rendu trop facilement, je me méfie, met mon portable sur ma table de nuit après avoir enclenché le réveil. Mon intuition était la bonne, il ne m'avait pas secouer comme promis, et à sa tête, je me rendis compte que ma demande ne lui plaisait pas. Je monte quand même dans la voiture, j'ai besoin de te voir, même si je sais que ça va me faire du mal. Je sonne, tu ouvres, ta main trouve la mienne, tu m'attire à toi sans toutefois me toucher. Tu ne fais que me demander pardon lorsque je te demande pourquoi. Je lève les yeux vers toi, tu m'embrasses, comme jamais tu ne l'avais fait. Je te sens sur moi, j'aime ça, tu arrêtes net tes caresses, je râle, je ne veux pas rompre le contact. Tu prononce un nom, son nom, je me fige. Cette réaction te fais souffrir, il y a quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie, un autre qui m'aime, un autre qui me fais l'amour. Je te laisse mon nouveau numéro, te demandant de m'appeler dans trois jours, pas avant. Tu acquiesce, même si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir. Je rentre chez lui et m'endors. Le lendemain, je lui annonce que nous devons parler, il me demande de juste me taire, et de partir. Je pleurs, je m'en veux de le faire souffrir, je le prends une dernière fois dans mes bras et pars sans me retourner. Mes pas me mène vers un petit hôtel, du genre pas cher mais proche de la société de mon père. Je dois savoir si c'est réellement vrai. Etonament, il me reçois sans chercher à s'esquiver. J'apprends donc que je suis réhabilité en tant qu'héritier, soudain ma sœur pousse la porte et me fonce dessus, elle hurle, m'accuse de lui avoir voler son mari. Mon père détourne la tête, ne m'accepte pas, je souris, lui annonce qu'il peut m'oublier, je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre cette société. Je ressors du bâtiment, retourne à l'hôtel et m'endors à nouveau. C'est ce que j'ai prévu : trois jours, trois hommes, demain c'est ton tour. Mon portable sonne, il est huit heure pile, tu es inquiet, me demande si ça va. tu me demande où je suis, je te répond, tu me dis que tu arrive. En effet, tu frappe à ma porte quelques minutes après, comme si tu savais ce que je voulais faire. J'attends des questions, elles n'arrivent pas, je parle à ta place, t'explique ce que j'ai fais, et surtout pourquoi je l'ai fais. Tu m'écoutes jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre, une fois mon flot de parole tari, tu t'assieds sur mon lit, et attends. Je m'approche doucement de toi, me jette sur le lit et t'invites à me rejoindre, ce que tu fais sans te faire prier. La nuit s'annonce douce pour nous deux, je peux enfin te sentir en moi, j'en ai tellement rêvé.

Épilogue

Cela va faire dix ans que tu m'as rejoins dans cette chambre d'hôtel, dix ans que nous vivons ensemble. Nous avons ouvert un magasin dans une ville au bord de la mer, fait construire une maison. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas avoir d'enfant mais, il y a peu, nous avons accueillis tes neveux, après un accident. Notre famille a survécu a pas mal d'épreuves mais aujourd'hui nous sommes plus soudés que jamais. Tu ne m'as plus jamais fait faux bond, t'employant à me prouver ton sérieux bien que je te fasse confiance, totalement confiance. Tes parents m'adorent, mon père ne m'a plus jamais reparler, ton ex femme, ma sœur non plus. En revanche, mon autre sœur vient nous voir tout les deux ou trois mois. Je met les enfants au lit et cours te rejoindre dans notre chambre, tu regarde un album photo sur lequel je sais se trouver les toutes premières images de nous, cette nuit où je t'ai dragué au bar, cette nuit où tu m'a fais prisonnier de tes charmes. Je te prend le livre des mains, l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je t'attire à moi avec un sourire. Tu comprends où je veux en venir et t'approche pour m'embrasser. La nuit nous appartient, celle-là et toutes les suivantes…


End file.
